


Would you light my candle?

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Flint: a series of works [3]
Category: Glee, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat





	1. Chapter 1

Flint had woken up later that day, giving an awkward goodbye before going out with Luke that night. They both got back in the early morning before Flint went to practise but found it impossible, choosing instead to play the piano. He eventually tuned out the rest of the world, focusing only on the sounds the instrument made when he pressed the keys. Flint slowly joined in, singing along with his playing, the sound of Someone like you floating down the quiet corridor with his voice.

Thad sighed heavily as he closed the lid of his computer. He enjoyed the feeling of someone sleeping beside him, when he and Flint were cuddled together under his duvet. He smiled when the younger boy had offered to give him a piano lesson. So he was going to take him up on that.

Flint's thoughts trailed to think about Thad as he sang. He would like someone like the other boy. He was probably the sweetest boy he'd ever met. Probably the only sweet boy he'd ever met.

Thad walked slowly along the corridor towards the music room. He smiled as he heard the soft tinker of a piano float along the corridor, and the soft melodious quality of someone singing.

Flint turned as the door opened, Thad slipping through quietly, trying not to disturb him. Flint smiled as he continued singing, gesturing for him to come sit by him.

Thad smiled warmly as he walked over to the piano and sat on the bench beside Flint, humming slightly with the harmony.

Flint smiled back as the song came to a close, holding the key on the piano. "hey" He said after a moment

"Hey yourself." Thad returned with a grin.

"So, which song?" Flint asked happily, flexing his fingers.

"Something happy and upbeat." Thad said, "I like happy piano songs."

Flint hummed softly in thought. He knew plenty of classical songs, most were rather sad and the happier ones were complicated. "you like Buble right? How about 'just haven't met you yet?'" He asked

"Sounds perfect actually." Thad agreed. "Gentle and upbeat."

"Awesome" Flint smiled. "Now copy me and we'll go line, by line" He said as he bought his hand up to run over the specific keys.

"You're the boss." Thad quipped.

Flint laughed, shaking his head and showing Thad which keys to press.

"Don't give me that look." He pouted.

"What look?" Flint asked, his eyebrows furrowed

"The 'silly Thad' look." He laughed

"Sorry...but calling me boss is kind of asking for it" Flint answered softly

Thad shrugged, as he began repeating the pattern on the keys. "Yeah well."

"Plus, technically, you're my boss" Flint added, moving to the next line

"But since does anyone actually pay attention to me?" Thad asked with an exacerbated sigh. "I'm just another senior, who sits behind the desk."

"Actually...I listen to you more than the other two" Flint whispered, keeping his eyes on the piano.

"Thanks Flint." Thad smiled, "You must be the only one."

"Its nothing, your voice just makes more of an impact" Flint finished. "and I can't be the only one"

"You're sweet." Thad responded as he repeated what Flint had played on the piano. "I'm not surprised, not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track." Thad sang softly.

"New warbler rule. you sing all the Buble" Flint stated as he moved onto the third line.

Thad blushed softly as he sang the third line carefully. "I've talked myself in, I've talked myself out. I get all worked up, then I let myself down."

Flint smiled as he listened to Thad's deep voice. Pressing the keys for the fourth and fifth lines

"I've tried so very hard not to lose it. I've came up with a million excuses." Thad sang softly.

Flint smiled as he did the next line, Thad's voice matching as he repeated it before they moved onto the chorus.

"Your voice is amazing"

"Hardly" The younger boy waved off. "Have you heard your own?" Flint asked

"You think I'm that good?" he asked.

"You really are" Flint nodded. "Give yourself some credit"

"Thanks Flint." he smiled softly.

"Its nothing" Flint answered softly. "Want to continue?"

"Can I listen to you sing?" Thad asked.

"If you want" Flint nodded slowly. "Any song in particular?"

"Surprise me." Thad said as he pressed several of the piano keys, slowly playing the introduction to 'Hello'.

Flint hummed in thought, starting a random song "Turn down the light and turn down the bed" He started softly. "Turn down these voices inside my head"

"I like." Thad grinned.

"Lay down with me and tell me know lies...Just hold me close, don't patronize, don't patronize me" Flint continued, blushing lightly as Thad watched him. "'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't. You can't make your heart feel, something it won't" He sang. "Here in the dark, in these final hours, I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power, But you won't, no you won't, Cause I can't make you love me if you don't."

"Wow, Flint." Thad whispered.

"I still need more practice...But I'm hoping it's enough for RENT" Flint answered softly

"You'll be awesome." Thad smiled.

"Thanks" Flint whispered softly

"Who are you auditioning for?" Thad asked.

"Mimi" Flint answered. "Nick needs someone who can do the choreography"

"Oh I'm going for Roger." Thad smiled, "Mimi is pretty risqué."

"Awesome" Flint beamed. "I think I'll be able to pull it off"

"I have no doubt you will." Thad laughed.

"Though I need to check the strength of the fly systems and catwalks" Flint commented

"I'm sure they'll be more than adequate. Dalton has an awesome Theatre department." Thad smiled.

"That's true...Though if I get picked, I can't help but wonder how they're going to dress me" Flint mused

"It'll be amusing." Thad grinned, pressing lightly on the keys.

"It will...But I doubt the outfits will be tighter than my jeans" He giggled

"Well jeans are good." Thad quipped. "Why don't you forget that stuff

You look like you're sixteen."

"I'm nineteen, but I'm old for my age I'm just born to be bad" Flint smiled

"I once was born to be bad, I used to shiver like that." Thad returned softly.

"I have no heat, I told you-" Flint answered as Thad cut him off

"I used to sweat" Thad cut across, smirking playfully at Flint.

"I got a cold..." Flint answered, a smile tugging at his lips

"Uh huh." Thad replied, raising his eyebrows. "I used to be a junkie."

"But now and then I like to-" Flint answered quickly

"Uh Huh" Thad returned knowingly.

"Feel good" Flint finished with a grin

"Here it, Um..." Thad sang softly.

"What's that?" Flint asked

"It's a candy bar wrapper." Thad smiled.

"We could light the candle, Oh what'd you do with my candle?" Flint sang back

"That was my last match" Thad returned with a pout.

"Our eyes will adjust. Thank God for the Moon" Flint smiled softly

"Maybe it's not the moon at all." Thad grinned. "I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street."

"Bah humbug ... bah humbug" Flint sang softly

Thad took Flint's hands in his own. "Cold hands."

"Yours too." Flint answered, blushing lightly. "Big. Like my father's You wanna dance?"

"With You?"

"No - with my father" Flint whispered

"They call me Roger." Thad smiled.

"They call me...They call me Mimi" Flint answered, holding the note slightly

Thad sighed as he looked intently into Flint's eyes. "Your eyes are amazing."

Flint blinked, looking into Thad's own eyes. "They are?" He asked, becoming hyper aware of everything between them. The fact they were sat so close, that their hands were still holding each others and that the older boys eyes really were the most wonderful shade of chocolate.

"Mhm." Thad breathed out. "Fuck, I could get lost in them." He whispered.

"Oh" Flint mouthed. "So are yours"

"Would it be so forward of me to kiss you?" Thad asked softly.

Flint shook his head, their eyes still keeping contact. "Please do"

Thad breathed deeply and leaned into Flint, pressing their lips together softly.

Flint's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned into the kiss, humming quietly.

Thad smiled softly as he pulled away slightly. "Fireworks..."

"Glad that wasn't just me" Flint whispered

"Totally wasn't." Thad whispered back as he leaned in for a second kiss.

Flint leaned even closer, his arms moving to loop around Thad's neck slowly

Thad pressed their lips together firmly as Flint wrapped his arms around his neck, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering as the kiss deepened slowly.

Flints head swam as they kissed, his lips parting to let Thad's tongue slip through. He silently wondered if it was possible to get drunk like this, because that's definitely how it felt.

Thad's tongue pushed slowly into Flint's mouth as he pulled Flint closer to him, whimpering softly into the kiss.

Flint slid closer on the piano bench, their legs pressed close as their tongues curled and twisted around each others. The younger boy letting out a small moan which became muffled boy Thad's mouth.

Thad pulled away and panted heavily, as his fingers traced the corner of Flint's mouth. "Bloody Hell..."

"Yeah" Flint breathed out, a pink tint painted over his cheekbones. "You're very good at that" He whispered, feeling Thad's slightly calloused fingertips press close to his kiss bruised lips.

"There's a lot of things that you think I'm good at." quipped Thad.

"The list just keeps growing" Flint answered

"Kiss me again?" Thad asked as he stared into Flint's eyes.

Flint nodded, leaning in again and pressing their lips together again softly.

"God Flint..." Thad whispered.

"Yeah?" Flint asked, their noses brushing together slightly.

"Let me be the one who gives you hope okay?" He asked, pressing their lips together in a tender chaste kiss. "Go out with me. Like on a proper date."

"Okay" Flint whispered, nodding. "A proper date sounds nice"

"You deserve something proper Flint." Thad smiled. "Everyone does."

"Thanks" Flint smiled softly

"You're seriously gorgeous." Thad sighed, as his fingers stroked over Flint's face.

Flint bushed lightly, whispering a "Thank you" as he smiled

"You're welcome." Thad smiled.

"So...we should probably get back to the piano" Flint murmured

"Only if we can stay like this." Thad teased.

"That might be a little hard to do without facing the piano" Flint whispered

"You really want to go back to the lesson after kissing?"

"I'm trying to find the will power" Flint murmured

"Can we go talk in my room?" Thad asked softly.

"Sure" Flint nodded slowly

"are you sure?"

"You're not going to say that kiss was just a fluke right?" Flint asked. "Because if you are you can just tell me here"

"Fluke's don't give you fireworks." Thad whispered.

"Just checking" Flint muttered as he stood up

"Did you think it was a fluke?" Thad asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course not" Flint answered. "I just want to make sure it's real"

"I'm definitely real." Thad nodded, squeezing his hand softly

"Good" Flint smiled softly

Thad took Flint's hand and placed it on his chest. "Feel it."

Flint gave the older boy a quizzical look before focusing on his hand, his palm pressed gently against Thad's chest feeling the quick and steady heart beat. "Oh"

"I'm definitely real." Thad nodded, "and you make it beat faster, and I've known you a few days."

"So you're sure?" Flint asked softly

Thad pulled him into a slow and needy kiss. "So sure."

"Good" Flint breathed out, a small smile in place.

"What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure" Flint smiled, mirroring Thad's action and bringing the older boys hand up to his own chest.

Thad smiled at Flint's action as he intertwined their fingers. "Come on." He said softly. "Upstairs?"

"Upstairs" Flint nodded. "Lead the way"

Thad smiled, leading the younger boy back to his single room.

Flint followed closely, stepping in behind the older boy and closing the door softly

"Does this mean you'll let me cuddle you now?" Thad asked excitedly.

"If you want to" Flint giggled quietly

"I do." Thad nodded, as he pulled Flint down under the duvet.

"You really don't waste any time" Flint commented as Thad's arms looped around him

"I like cuddles, so sue me." Thad huffed as he cuddled into Flint.

Flint smiled softly, nuzzling Thad's chest. "I can see why you like them"

"I like them more with you." Thad whispered.

"I'm glad you do" Flint answered

"I've missed having someone to cuddle." Thad sighed, pressing a kiss to Flint's hair.

"I missed cuddles in general" Flint whispered.

"Well I'm here for more hugs if you want them." Thad promised.

"I definitely do" Flint answered

"I'll be here for all of them." Thad nodded.

"I'm glad" Flint whispered happily

"So am I." Thad grinned.

"Good" Flint returned

"Why am I reminded of the title song in Enchanted right now." Thad sighed happily.

"Which one's that?" Flint asked. "There's quite a few"

"When you meet the someone who is meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do..." Thad sang softly.

"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss And a prince I'm hoping comes with this" Flint sang quietly.

"That's what makes ever after-ings so happy." Thad grinned.

"And that's the reason we need lips so much, For lips are the only things that touch" Flint answered

"Well..." Thad laughed.

"Disney" Flint reminded with a small giggle

"I love Disney films." Thad grinned.

"Me too" Flint agreed

"Are you Giselle then?" Thad laughed.

"I guess so...But my hair isn't red" Flint smiled

"Who does that make me?" Thad asked softly.

"I don't think you're Edward...Maybe Robert" Flint answered

"Short dark and a little boring." Thad grinned.

"You're not boring" Flint defended

"You're so sweet." Thad smiled.

"I try" Flint quipped, cuddling closer to the older boy.

"I know." Thad smiled

"Good" Flint hummed

"I really like you flint." Thad smiled softly.

"I like you too" Flint answered happily

"Good." Thad grinned.

"I really hope we get to be Roger and Mimi" Flint commented happily

"Especially if our duet ends with is kissing." Thad laughed

"That's a bonus" Flint smiled

"Totally is." Thad beamed

"And we get to do more than one duet" Flint added

"Also a bonus." Thad agreed.

"Light my candle and I should tell you...then I have a few lines in Another Day" Flint hummed

"It'll be amazing." Thad grinned.

"Definitely" Flint nodded

Thad grinned pressing their lips together again.

Flint hummed as he kissed back slowly.

"I really like this." Thad smiled.

"Its nice" Flint agreed

"Totally is" Thad beamed

Flint hummed in reply, cuddling into the older boy as Thad pulled the quilt closer.

"Are you okay?" Thad asked as Flint cuddled closer into him.

"Fine. You're just warm" Flint smiled

"I try." Thad grinned.

"You succeed" Flint beamed

"You're so sweet." Thad laughed softly as he rubbed their noses together.

Flint smiled, giggling quietly as Thad nudged his nose ring.

"I was all about ready to leave Dalton until we met properly." Thad admitted.

"I'm glad you didn't" Flint whispered. "There'd be no one to eat my cakes"

"I'm sure if you brought one to Warblers meeting it'd be gone in ten seconds." Thad smiled.

"I'd have to try and get it past you and Luke first" Flint teased

"True." Thad grinned.

"Thought so" Flint smiled

"Where did you want to go out on our date?" Thad asked.

"I'm not sure...anywhere you have in mind" Flint answered

"How about a picnic?" Thad asked.

"That sounds nice" Flint smiled brightly

"Though it might have to be out the back of my car, when I get it back. As its cold." Thad smiled.

"We could have in the rain and I still wouldn't mind" Flint grinned

"You're so cute." Thad grinned

"Thanks" Flint whispered softly

You're welcome." Thad smiled

Flint pecked Thad's lips lightly before whispering "You look good when you smile"

"So do you." Thad grinned.

"Thanks" Flint answered happily.

"You're gorgeous." Thad smiled, "Will I have to fight Luke to spend time with you?"

"I don't think so" Flint whispered. "He gets a little protective of me sometimes but I don't think it'll be too bad"

"That's okay." Thad smiled.

"I'm glad" Flint answered. "He's actually sweet if you get to know him"

"Will he give me that opportunity?"

"Probably not" Flint laughed

"Thought not." Thad smiled as he snuggled into Flint.

"He'll still talk to you" Flint offered as he rested his head against Thad's shoulder

"You sure?"

"Positive" Flint nodded

"That's okay then." Thad smiled, as they settled down together.

Flint hummed in reply smiling happily

"Flint?" Thad questioned, "What makes me so special?"

"I have no idea...You just are" Flint answered softly

"Okay." Thad grinned.

"What about you?...Why me of all people?" Flint asked

"You're nice, interesting, gorgeous, you sing like an angel, and have eyes I can get lost in forever." Thad smiled

"Oh" Flint let out, blushing lightly

"And you're the first person to really notice me in School"

"That cant be true" Flint answered

"It is." Thad said, "Everyone's fucking each other, and then there's me. But now I have you."

"That's true" Flint smiled

"And I'm glad." Thad smiled back.

"Good" Flint said, pecking Thad's lips again

"More than that." Thad grinned deepening their kiss slowly

Flint hummed in agreement, sucking lightly on Thad's bottom lip

"Do I get to call you my boyfriend?" Thad asked grinning slightly.

"You can after our date" Flint giggled. "That's my rule"

"Rules are stupid." Thad grinned.

"Rules stop you being in bad relationships" Pointed out

"Who says we'd be a bad relationship?" Thad grinned.

"I don't want to risk it after my last one" Flint whispered. "I really like you and you actually go to this school"

Thad nodded, "Its understandable."

"But like you said, you're here to change my mind...give me hope"

"Totally am." Thad nodded, kissing him slowly. "Would anyone else have you in their bed, and just want to hug."

"Probably not" Flint answered softly

"Exactly." Thad smiled

"I'm kind of glad what happened did" Flint said. "If those guys hadn't of dragged me off, I'd never have spoken to you properly"

"Every cloud has a silver lining" Thad smiled.

"They don't get more silver than you" Flint answered happily

"You're so sweet." Thad grinned

"Glad you think so" Flint smiled

"Of course I do." Thad grinned.

"Good" Flint beamed

"You're the nicest person I've met at Dalton." Thad smiled.

"So are you" Flint answered

Thad smiled as he pressed a kiss to Flint's cheek. "You say so many sweet things."

"I could say the same" Flint answered happily

"You deserve it." Thad smiled.

"I don't think so" Flint hummed.

"I think you do." Thad smiled.

"Thanks" Flint whispered, entwining his hand with Thad's under the covers

"You're welcome." Thad smiled.

Flint smiled softly as they fell into silence, cuddled close beneath the large quilt. "You're wonderful" He commented softly

"You're more wonderful." Thad whispered back.

"Have you met yourself?" Flint returned. "You're the polar opposite of most boys I've ever spoke to"

"I try to do the best I can." Thad smiled

"Something tells me you're managing" Flint grinned

"me too." Thad beamed

"Good" Flint hummed

"I like this so much." Thad grinned.

"Me too" Flint smiled

"Our very own Disney moment." Thad laughed softly.

"I suppose it is" Flint hummed

"Can't complain, I love it." Thad grinned.

"So do I" Flint beamed, brushing his thumb over Thad's knuckles lightly

"You're really quite remarkable." Thad said softly.

"I don't think so" Flint whispered back. "I'm just ordinary"

"Everyone has something special about them." Thad smiled.

"I wonder what my something is" Flint mused

"I barely know you Flint, but I know you're special." Thad smiled.

"Special is one word for it" Flint laughed softly

"You are so special." Thad grinned.

"I'm glad someone thinks I am" Flint smiled, kissing the other boy briefly.

"You are a warbler. Of course you are special." Thad smiled.

"So being special is based off being a warbler?" Flint questioned

"Being part of something special makes you special." Thad said softly, "And You are just one of those amazing people who are more amazing than the others."

"Hardly" Flint waved off. "Though, if you think so. Its okay"

Thad chuckled softly as Flint blushed. "I'm going to put a film on so we can have something in the background."

"Okay" Flint nodded as Thad slipped away, already missing the warmth

"Something Disney?" Thad asked.

"Sounds perfect" Flint smiled

"Totally does." Thad smiled.

"But hurry up" Flint said as he sunk into the quilt, almost disappearing into the bed. "It's getting cold"

"You have to be the cutest person I've ever seen." Thad teased putting in a DVD and cuddling Flint close.

"I'm glad you think so" Flint whispered, cuddling up to the older boy

"You're the only person who would miss me if I left a room." Thad smiled, "It's rather endearing."

"Get me an electric blanket and I should be okay" Flint teased

"I'd rather be the one to warm you up." Thad grinned.

"Something tells me you're pretty good at it" Flint smiled

"That someone is you then?" Thad chuckled.

"Pretty much" Flint giggled

"Thought as much." Thad chuckled.

"And the fact that I'm right here helps" Flint added happily

"Totally does." Thad nodded.

Flint smiled happily as they both lay back in the bed, the younger boy watching the older boy, looking into his eyes.

Thad blushed as Flint looked at him. "What?" he whispered.

"Nothing...I'm just looking" Flint answered softly

"And why's that?" Thad asked gently.

"Because I can and you're attractive?" Flint replied quietly

"Again with the sweetness." Thad grinned.

"I'm like eating pure sugar...sweet but not very good for you" Flint smiled

"Seem like a good thing to me." Thad beamed,

"Probably because you have a weakness for sweets" Flint laughed

"Probably." Thad giggled, "I like this a lot."

"Like what a lot?" Flint asked

"Having someone to talk to." Thad said, "Feeling like I matter."

"Who told you, you don't matter?" Flint asked, eyebrows furrowed

"Well the way my last relationship ended it felt like I didn't matter." Thad sighed, relaxing into Flint's embrace.

"I know the feeling" Flint whispered. "But you do matter"

"Thanks." Thad sighed sadly, cuddling into him. "You matter too."

Flint pushed Thad's hair back away from his forehead, kissing his temple lightly. "Smile...for me?"

Thad's lips curled into a smile as Flint pressed his lips to his forehead. "You're the only person who's made me smile in weeks." he said as he ran his fingers over Flint's arm.

"Glad I can be of service" Flint smiled, feeling Thad's fingers through his thin hoodie.

Thad smiled as he took his silver chain from around his neck. "Where this for me?"

"Um okay" Flint nodded as Thad slipped it around his neck. "What for?"

"Just so that I know you'll think of me." Thad smiled.

"I would think of you anyway" Flint whispered, looking down at the expensive looking chain

"You're so adorable." Thad grinned.

"Thanks" Flint whispered, blushing

"You're welcome." Thad smiled.

"You're being way too nice to me" Flint murmured softly

"How nice is 'way too nice' ?" He asked softly.

"All the cuddling and kissing, the chain, the compliments and saving me the other day...That's being way too nice" Flint whispered

"I want to do nice things to you." Thad smiled.

Flint blushed lightly. "Um...I think you got your words mixed up"

"For you." Thad returned blushing.

"Ditto" Flint muttered

"You deserve nice things though." Thad smiled, "I like being the one to give them to you."

"Even though I feel guilty receiving them?" Flint asked, looking up at the older boy.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Thad questioned softly.

"Because I don't have anything to give back to you" Flint answered

"Give me a smile, and that's all that matters." Thad said softly,.

"Are you sure?" Flint questioned, his head tilting to the side

"Of course Flint." Thad nodded.

"Okay" Flint nodded, a small smile playing at his lips.

"You gave me back a reason to smile"

"How did I do that?" Flint asked softly

"Being here." Thad answered simply.

"Then I'll try not to go too far" Flint returned with a smile

"So you shouldn't" Thad smiled.

"Then I wont" Flint hummed happily, playing with Thad's hair.

Thad tilted his head to the side. "You're so awesome."

"I'm glad you think so" Flint smiled, sub consciously twisting the dark strands into small tufts

Thad chuckled softly as Flint began to twist parts of his hair. "You like my hair?"

"It's soft" Flint whispered, blushing lightly as he realised he was turning Thad's hair into a tussled mess. "I'll stop if you want"

"No, I quite like it." Thad smiled.

"Okay then" Flint smiled, continuing to twirl Thad's hair gently

"I didn't think my hair was that special."

"It's really dark and even though it's almost black it's still really soft" Flint smiled

"I condition it a lot." Thad nodded.

"It's nice" Flint hummed

"Thanks." Thad laughed. "My brother wears his long."

"My ex used to have long hair...only his wasn't dark" Flint commented

"Cool.." Thad whispered.

"I like your hair the most though" Flint added. "It's perfect for you"

Thad blushed softly as Flint spoke. "Thanks."

"No problem" Flint hummed

"Are you okay to stay here?"

"As in, over night?" Flint asked, looking out the window and seeing that it was already dark outside

"As in over night." Thad nodded.

"I think that'd be okay" Flint answered.

"I'm glad." Thad smiled.

"I'll just have to text Luke so he doesn't go on a killing spree" Flint smiled.

"He'll kill me though." Thad pouted.

"I'll just say I'm staying in the music room and fell asleep there" Flint returned. "He has this whole idea that every time I leave the school someone will be waiting"

"I have a similar worry." Thad said softly.

"I'll be fine...I'm good at running" Flint smiled

"I'm glad." Thad smiled.

"Good" Flint smiled. "And I have my phone, I can call people"

"I hope I'd be one of them." Thad smiled.

"You're in the top two" Flint grinned

"awesome" Thad smiled.

"Totally" Flint agreed

"So sleep?"

"Sounds good to me" Flint nodded

"I quite agree." Thad nodded

"Good" Flint smiled, cuddling into the older boy as he sunk deeper into the bed.

"Night Flint." Thad whispered.

"Goodnight Thad" Flint replied quietly,


	2. Audition

Thad sat at the wooden desk in the auditorium, flicking through the piles of papers Nick had left for him. It was audition day for the school musical. So as he was on the Theatre committee, naturally Thad had a say in who was cast.

Flint stepped out onto the stage of the auditorium, tightening the white bandages wrapped around his hands. "Hi, I'm Flint Wilson and I'm auditioning for the part of Mimi" He said before finally looking up, seeing Thad watching him carefully. "Oh, hey"

Thad blushed slightly as Flint stepped on to the stage. "Hi Flint." He returned softly, "I don't think the other's are coming, so I think it's just the pair of us this afternoon."

Flint smiled softly. "I'm okay with that" He answered happily. "I'll go get in place then" He whispered as he turned around, looking up to where part of the set had already been set up around the fly systems and catwalks. He moved around the back of the stage, climbing up onto one of the walkways attatched to the back wall, looking down at the older boy.

Thad tapped his pen on the pad of paper beside him. "When ever you're ready Flint." Thad said softly, as he watched the younger boy in awe, trying not to look so obvious with his admiration as Flint lent over the theatre systems.

Flint nodded slowly. "Just dont judge me too much, Nick wanted to make sure I could do the choreography for the role" He stated before he gestured for the music to start playing, a short dark haired boy clicking play on the sound system as the music started. He walked along with the beat before he started singing "Whats the time? Well it's gotta be close to midnight, My body's talking to me, It says,'Time for danger'" He sang, leaning over the railings before standing straight and pretending to punch the air

Thad watched avidly, captivated by Flint's voice and stage presence. "God he's gorgeous." Thad whispered as Flint started singing.

"It says 'I wanna commit a crime, Wanna be the cause of a fight, Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt, With a stranger" He sang as he pulled off his hoodie, copying how Mimi throws off her robe, a tight v-neck t-shirt underneath. He threw one leg over the barrier, standing on top of it as he continued with the song "I've had a knack from way back, At breaking the rules once I learn the game"He sang as he stretched out his arms before bringing them back to run over his torso "Get-up life's too quick, I know someplace sick, Where this chick'll dance in the flames" He continued, rolling his hips in time with the music. "We don't need any money, I always get in for free"He grinned, rubbing his fingers together for the obvious 'cash' sign. "And You can get in too, If you get in with me" He belted out, pointing at the older boy with his best 'come hither' look.

Thad crossed his legs carefully under the table. He was so glad that it was just the pair of them in the theatre. Ever since they sang together in the Music room, every time they were close Thad couldn't stop staring at him. His heart beat pounded in his ears as Flint looked at him intensely.

Flint grinned as he leaned over the edge again before grabbing the pole that stood close to it. "Let's go out tonight, I have to go out tonight" He started as he spiralled down the pole, one leg wrapped tightly around it while the other stayed straight. "You wanna play? Let's run away, We wont be back before it's Christmas day, Take me out tonight" He sang as he reached the bottom, continuing to swing off the pole, rubbing up against it before moving away.

Thad groaned as Flint rubbed against the pole. "Fuck." He breathed out slowly, as the younger boy danced sexually around the stage.

Flint ran a hand down his chest as he stood centre of the stage, infront of Thad, copying Mimi's"Meow" as he gabbed his crotch, not faking the 'ha' as Thad seemed to choke on spot. "When I get a wink from the doorman, Do you know how lucky you'll be? That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B"He sang out, before getting down on the floor, stretching out his legs as he sang the chorus again

Thad choked on air as Flint grabbed his crotch and stretched his legs across the stage. Did Flint have any idea how sexually frustrated Thad was because of his dancing. "Holy shit." Thad groaned as Flint gyrated in front of him.

Flint continued singing, oblivious to the older boy as he became focused on the performance "So let's find a bar, So dark we forget who we are, And all the scars from the, Nevers and maybes die" He sang, pretending to scratch up his arm then slapped it twice for the syllables in 'maybes' before he started moving again. "Let's go out tonight, I have to go out tonight, You're sweet Wanna hit the street? Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in Heat? Just take me out tonight" He belted out, moving closer to the older boy. "Please take me out tonight"He sang, making his way down off the stage and up to where Thad sat at the desk. "Don't forsake me - out tonight" He continued, climbing up on the table and pushing the various pieces of paper and pens off the desk. "I'll let you make me - out tonight"He belted out, sitting up on his knees before leaning backward, stretching out across the table, his back curving as he did before sitting back up, crawling closer to the other boy "Tonight - tonight - tonight"He finished, stretched out infront of the older boy, panting lightly as he looked up at him.

Thad groaned and pulled the younger warbler into a heated kiss, pressing their bodies flush against one another.

Flint whimpered into the kiss, leaning close as Thads hands looped around his waist. "Good then?" Flint questioned breathlessly

Thad pressed his hips against Flint's as they kissed again, "You take a guess." Thad whimpered.

Flint blushed heavily feeling the bulge in the other boys trousers, pressing their lips together again. "Glad you liked it"

Thad breathed out heavily. "I more than liked it Flint, God... you were so hot." He whispered. "Come on, we're going out for the date I promised you, before I get distracted by those lips of yours."

Flint nodded as he stood up, only just realising that the older boy had pulled him into his lap. "I need to go get my hoodie then" He said, pointing back up to the stage.

Thad whined as Flint stood up. "Okay, hurry up."

Flint nodded, rushing back up to the stage before making his way back up to where he threw his hoodie off, making a split desision to come back down on the pole rather than the stairs.

Thad whined, "Flint"

Flint giggled softly, jumping down off the stage. "You did say to hurry up"

Thad pouted, "Not leave me sexually frustrated."

Flint smiled pecking Thads lips lightly. "Sorry about that"

Thad linked their arms together. "You know." he said, "Its hardly fair that you can be so sexy and gorgeous, and yet I'm still not allowed to call you my boyfriend."

Flint hummed as he leaned into the older boy. "We'll see how this ends and then you might be walking away with a new title and some very swollen lips"

Thad laughed softly pressing a kiss to Flint's hair. "I should hope so."


	3. Take me or Leave Me.

Flint hummed quietly as he walked into the auditorium, seeing his boyfriend sat at the front on the piano. He smiled as he listened to the song that he'd helped the older boy with a few weeks ago. He kept silent as he walked up onto the stage, a small smile in place as he stepped up behind the older boy, draping his arms around his shoulders and pecking a kiss to his cheek. "You're getting there mocking bird"

Thad jumped at the sound of Flint's voice. "Hey there Honey Bee." he greeted, looking up into his boyfriends blue eyes. "I didn't think you'd got my message." he smiled softly, as he gently pressed the chord, and humming softly.

Flint smiled as he listened. "Of course I got it. I just had to tidy up first" He answered softly. "What did you need to practice?" He asked, echoing Thads notes.

Thad pulled Flint's arms closer around him. "I wanted to run through one of our scene's." He smiled, "Did you remember we get to make out during La Vie Boheme?"

Flint giggled quietly, his cheek brushing against Thads. "Did you just bring me here for a steamy make out session?" He teased, moving to sit next to the older boy. "It's I should tell you, right?"

Thad nuzzled into Flint's neck. "We could sing I should tell you, or we can sing something else. I'm in a kind of 'sing something sassy' mood." Thad mused. "Besides us singing always leads to a steamy make out session."

Flint laughed airily. "True" He nodded. "We could do the first part of Light my Candle?" He suggested.

Thad hummed for a second. "What about take me or leave me?" He asked, "I know it's about two lesbians, but its charged enough."

Flint giggled. "Okay...As long as I get be be maureen" He grinned.

Thad laughed softly as he nodded. "Yeah, I'm obviously Joanne."

Flint smiled, nodding. "You're more put together than I am" He beamed.

Thad grinned, "Either that or I'm more of a lesbian than you are."

Flint laughed softly. "I could totally see us as a lesbian couple" He laughed. "I'd annoy you with incredibly short skirts"

Thad rolled his eyes playfully. "And I'll just have to handcuff you to my bed."

Flint grinned. "Kinky" He said with a giggle.

Thad beamed softly, spinning around in the piano bench, to face him. “You know it baby.”.

Flint laughed, jumping up from the seat. He pressed the first few keys on the piano for the song, smiling at the older boy. "Every single day, I walk down the street, I hear people say 'baby so sweet'" He sang happily, walking up to Thad with a swing in his hips. "Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me, boys girls i can't help it baby"

Thad joined in as he walked away from Flint. "So be kind, and don't lose your mind, just remember that I'm your baby....."

Flint grinned, turning around and sitting on top of the piano. "Take me for what i am, who i was meant to be, and if you give a damn, take me baby, or leave me...take me baby or leave me"

Thad smirked playfully as he started again. "A tiger in its cage, can never see the sun. This diva needs her stage, baby lets have fun. " Thad walked towards him. "You are the one I choose, folks would kill to fill your shoes. You love the limelight too now baby." 

Flint grinned, looking over at the older boy. "so be mine and don't waste my time, cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'" He sang, pouting.

Thad pecked his lips softly. "Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be....."

Flint smiled against Thads lips. "and if you give a damn, take me baby or leave me" He sang softly. "no way, can i be what i'm not, but hey, don't you want your girl hot?"

Thad laughed quietly. "don't fight, don't lose your head 'cause every night who's in your bed?" he sang. "At least i hope it’s me." He added softly.

Flint nodded, smiling softly "Or Charlie" He grinned. "who? who's in your bed?" He sang adding a small head tilt for "kiss pookie?"

Thad leaned in and kissed the younger boy softly before pulling away. it won't work i look before i leap i love margins and discipline." He sang waving his finger. "i make lists in my sleep baby whats my sin?"

Flint smiled softly, singing back "i follow through, i hate mess but i love you what do with my impromptu baby?"

Thad shrugged with a smile before beliting out his next line. "So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies you got a prize but don't compromise you're one lucky baby." He grinned. "Take me for what I am...."

Flint giggled softy. "a control freak" He quipped happily

Thad shook his head. "Who I was meant to be."

Flint grinnned "a snob yet over attentive"

Thad countered. "And if you give a damn."

Flint smiled sweetly at the older boy, swinging his legs from his place on top of the piano "a loveable droll geek"

Thad moved closer to his boyfriend. "Take me baby or leave me." he sang.

Flint finished the verse with "an anal retentive" Before they both sang "thats it"

Thad pressed his body against Flint's as he sang the next line. "The straw that breaks my back."

Flint blushed lightly, uttering the next line with the older boy "i quit"

Thad smirked. "Unless you take it back." he sang, "Women."

Flint sang back with "what is it about them? Can't live with them or without them"

Thad looked him square in the eyes. "Take me for what I am.... who i was meant to be."

Their singing session was interrupted by the fierce sounding bell of the end of the period. Flint broke character first with a snort and pressed his lips to Thad’s. “I’ll take you for that any day. But I’m afraid I’ve got to go to French now.” He added with a pout.

“Merde.” Thad returned frowning as he kissed Flint again. “Pick this up in the Warbler commons? Before practise.”   
Flint nodded as he moved towards the door, blowing his boyfriend a kiss. “I’ll see you later mockingbird.”


End file.
